Hideyasu Jonouchi
is , the scheming leader of Team Invitto. He uses the Donguri Lockseed before it was destroyed, along with his personal Sengoku Driver. He replaced it with the Matsubokkuri Lockseed and the mass-produced Sengoku Driver to transform into the new , before its short demise by Kougane. During Gridon and Kurokage's debut, Ryoji Hase named Jonouchi's Armored Rider form Gridon. Jonouchi disliked the name at first but he eventually accepted it. History Before Hase battles Team Gaim, Jonouchi warns him that he couldn't win against Team Gaim. Alliance with Team Baron Sometime later, Kaito forms an alliance with Teams Raid Wild and Invitto as he gives them Lockseeds to win against Gaim. After Team Gaim finish dancing, Jonouchi appears as he battles the team with the Ichigo Lockseed Kaito gave him; however Mitsuzane got his own Sengoku Driver as he transformed into Armored Rider Ryugen and ended up being defeated by the new rider. Gaining a new power After he loses his Lockseed to Armored Rider Ryugen, Jonouchi goes to Kaito's place for a new Lockseed. As he gains a Lockseed from him, Kaito started to mock him as he is weak, which made Jonouchi question the alliance. After getting a Donguri Lockseed from Kaito, he then went to Drupers and finally understands what Hase says before telling him how foolish they were in allying with Baron, thus telling him that they will be Baron's slaves. Refusing to let that happen, they would need to have a chance to be on the same level as Kaito, and thus gaining Sid's attention as they received Sengoku Drivers from him. After Baron's Inves are defeated, he and Hase appear as they transform into Armored Riders Gridon and Kurokage respectively, which surprises Team Gaim. First fight and confrontation with Bravo Shortly after transforming, Hase announces his name as Kurokage. Realizing that they need names for their Armored forms, Jonouchi tried to think of a name only for Hase to name him Gridon (Much to the amusement of Team Gaim) Despite his own dislike of the name, Gridon became his official name thanks to DJ Sagara. After they transform, they easily beat up Baron, but Team Gaim's Armored Riders finish them off, also gaining their Lockseeds. Sometime later, Jonouchi and Hase buy replacement Lockseeds as he notices one member of Red Hot got a Sengoku Driver and a Lockseed from Sid. Later, Kurokage and Gridon were doing some training until some people arrive, thinking that there will be a battle. Oren then reveals that he announced the battle as he transforms into Armored Rider Bravo to fight Gridon and Kurokage. However, Gridon was later easily defeated by Bravo. All Armored Riders Gathering, Battle Inside Helheim Forest While Jonouchi was doing his job along with Hase during the holidays, Hase got a call from Kouta about the new game that Team Gaim have created. The team leaders approach Sid and ask him for Lockvehicles, but he tells them that the device won't be finished until Christmas. The next day, the team leaders have gathered, including Oren, however Inves start to attack them. As the team leaders were wondering if the Inves are part of the game, Mitsuzane tells them that the monsters are not in the game. So they transform and enter the forest one by one. Before Gridon entered the forest along with Kurokage, he gives Ryugen a "present" by throwing a Lockseed to an Inves, so they would have a chance to leave. As he enters the forest, Gridon is already hiding from the Armored Riders, until Kurokage scared him. Kurokage tell Gridon to gather many Lockseeds as possible while he fights the Riders. As Gridon found a bunch of premature Lockseeds, Inves started to attack him, but he manages to fight back. Out of nowhere, the white Armored Rider overpowers Gridon as he tells his troops to sent Jonouchi back to the real world. After Team Baron beats Team Raid Wild, Hase demanded him to fight them, but Jonouchi tells him that he originally wanted the stage where Team Raid Wild are dancing and since Hase's team no longer have an Armored Rider, his team have no chance of winning as Jonouchi leaves while feeling sorry for Hase. It is revealed that Jonouchi does really want to help Hase, but his fighting skill is not good enough, so he might not win against Baron. In order to train, he went to Charmant and begged Oren to teach him how to fight, which he accepts. However before that can begin, Jonouchi must work for Oren at his shop as payment, in which later during an Inves outbreak when the citizens blames on the Beat Riders for the incidents of having their relatives and friends infected and during Oren's latest interview, Jonouchi later sees this as a mixed blessing as he is not subject to threats like the other Beat Riders, which made him lucky to be under Oren's wings. Stealing Kouta's Belt Task After Oren becomes a Yggdrasill member, as well as Jonouchi by association, they are called by a mystery guy to set a trap on kidnapping Kouta's sister, Akira, in order to retrieve his Sengoku Driver. As he tries to torture Akira while she's eating a plate of desserts, he tries to transform, but was tricked by Oren for trying to hurt his "customer", and does so by switching Jonouchi's Donguri Lockseed with a fake that contains Oren's image, before Jonouchi, Yoko, and the mystery guy finds out what Oren is up to, thus leading him to be knocked out by a frying pan. All-Team Dance Show Jonouchi tries to figure out which Lockseed is his own and when he chooses, it reveals to be the fake and coincidentally multiple cans fall onto him from a nearby garbage man. Oren surprises him and kicks him to the ground, where Jonouchi notices a flier for the all-team dance show, which prompts Oren to knock him down to the ground believing he has betrayed him. He later helps Oren with his propaganda against the Beat Riders. At the dance show, Jonouchi helps Oren disrupt the show with summoned Inves. When all the other teams arrive to support Team Gaim and Team Baron and begin to dance, Jonouchi turns the music off but the Beat Riders resume their dance with his own team noticing he is present and push him to the stage and put the music back on. With no choice, Jonouchi joins in with the rest of the teams to dance. Temporarily Spread the Hate Towards Beat Riders and Aware of the City's Danger After sometime, he and Oren appeared to try to turn the public against Zack and Peko by insisting that giving up their Inves Game is just a propaganda. However, their speech was interrupted by a swarm of Elementary Inves, which are later finished off by Oren. After Jonouchi witnesses the Armored Riders' battle against the Inves, he finally realizes that the Inves Game ended. He sees his teammate, but she hangs out with Team Gaim's teammates as they started to make fun of Jonouchi. He started to feel bad of himself as Oren decides to take Jonouchi on a training. However Jonouchi stormed out of Charmant as he doesn't see the purpose of the training. Later, he hangs out in Drupers by himself until Kouta appears. Feeling jealous of him, Oren manage to find Jonouchi as he blames the Beat Riders. Jonouchi quickly hide as Oren reveals that he was preparing for his greatest moment of his life. He then arrives where Bravo and Gaim were fighting the Inves as Jonouchi decides to join the fray. However, Gridon blocks the attack from the Inves to protect Bravo before he faints, as he gains courage. As he gain conscious, Jonouchi informs Oren that the Inves Game actually ended. Inves Invasion Finally completed his training, Jonouchi and Oren arrive to aid the Riders to fight the Inves and Demushu, however the Riders were overpowered easily by the Over Lord until Kouta appears to finish off the Over Lord with his new form, Kiwami Arms. Thanks to the communication jamming caused by Ryoma, Jonouchi, Mai and Peko are unable to watch TV and connect to the Internet about news on the Inves invasion led by Over Lord Redyue. Luckily, Minato suggest the Armored Rider Alliance to use the portable communicator to be able to communicate in far range while evacuating the citizens out of Zawame safely, in which Jonouchi strongly agrees. Jonouchi later aids Oren and Zack to battle against hundreds of Inves capturing citizens. He receives the Suika Lockseed and utilizes Suika Arms. With the help of Bravo, he was able to crush countless Inves before reverting back to his Ride Wear form. Back in Team Gaim's garage while Oren still having duty patrolling around Zawame, he, along with the other Beat Riders hears from Kouta that Mitsuzane has been using the Beat Riders and joined a villain's side because of Ryoma and Sid's manipulation to open into darkness. But Kouta and Mai still disbelieves about Mitsuzane's current true allegiance with Over Lord. After hearing about Ryoma's plan, Jonouchi and the others refused to cooperate at first. They were warned by Yoko to stay sharp about Ryoma. Jonouchi, along with Kouta, Kaito, and Oren follow along with Ryoma's plan and break into the Yggdrasill Tower. Gaim and Baron break into the inside of the tower while Bravo and Gridon take on the Inves remaining outside Zawame. Jonouchi and Oren later fight Mitsuzane for Kaito to escape. However, despite being two-on-one, they were no match for him, causing them to attack with maximum power before escaping. The Final Battle After Kaito's betrayal and subsequent transformation into Lord Baron, Jonouchi along with Oren and Zack discover him in the middle of Zawame accompanied by Yoko. Horrified by Kaito's ability to summon Inves without a Lockseed, Jonouchi and Oren transformed to battle him and the newly summoned Inves, although Jonouchi is intercepted by Yoko after she transforms into Marika. Despite Jonouchi's best efforts, he is no match for Yoko's superior skill, and is defeated after she is backed up by Zack when he decides to join Kaito in his quest for conquest. The resulting double-team of Knuckle and Marika results in the destruction of Jonouchi's Donguri Lockseed, though Kaito spares both him and Oren in order to deliver a warning to the others. He along with other survivors at Drupers were evacuated from Zawame temporarily by the JDSF, until Kouta was able to stop Kaito, save the world and left to a new world with Mai. 3 months later, Jonouchi has helped Oren to open the new Charmant after Zawame has been reclaimed and rebuilt. Still unaware of Hase's fate, he is seen posting a missing poster of his late friend among the many posted in the city. Though saddened by the tragedy, Oren lectures him that past mistakes cannot be undone, and those who commit them must move on for their future. Jonouchi also wonders what happened to Mitsuzane, with Oren assuring him that the young Kureshima will find a better place for the future. With the sudden appearance of Kamen Rider Jam, Jonouchi convenes with the other surviving former Riders to discuss the best plan of action. He becomes distraught after learning the truth of Hase's demise from Takatora before stealing a suitcase containing a functioning mass-produced driver and Matsubokkuri Lockseed. Standing up to Jam and the Grasshopper Monster, Jonouchi transforms into Armored Rider Kurokage like Hase before him, determined to honor his late friend's memory. Unfortunately, the low power offered by the Matsubokkuri Lockseed and Jonouchi's low fighting ability is unable to compare to Jam and the Grasshopper Monster, resulting in Jonouchi being defeated and his Driver being destroyed. Before Jonouchi can be slain, Mitsuzane appears to save him, transforming into Ryugen once more. Other Events Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle A competition is being held in Zawame City between Armored Riders Gaim, Ryugen, Baron, Kurokage, and Gridon with a batch of Lockseeds from DJ Sagara as a prize when a Crack opens amid the battle and the Pitcher Plant Monster appears from it, attacking Mai. Gaim, Ryugen, and Baron protect Mai and pursue the Inhumanoid as it retreats through the Crack. Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle Hideyasu was talking with Zack at Drupers, while they both watch Oren criticize Bando's cake work. Hideyasu then asks Zack what Mitsuzane had been doing lately, and Zack replies that he is back to school and is helping his brother rebuild Zawame,At the end of the movie, Oren, Zack, Jonouchi, Takatora and Mitsuzane appear to Kouta and Mai as the two would about to say farewell to them. Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron Several days later, Jonouchi tried to warn "Kaito" (unaware that he's another person that looks completely similar to Kaito) who somehow managed to get inside Charmant's kitchen before tasting the cake that "Kaito" baked at the kitchen. Moments later, he gets berated by Oren for letting an unknown person entering Charmant's kitchen, and he proceeds to get knocked out by a pan that falls on his head. It was also here that Jonouchi starts to accept his Rider name Gridon when Shapool recognizes him as Gridon. Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Knuckle It is revealed by Peko that Jonouchi won the sweets contest. Jonouchi, later as a full-time worker in Charmant, informs Zack about Neo Baron after his return from New York. Oren and Jonouchi slip into the underground headquarters of Neo Baron to save Zack. While Oren is fighting Neo Baron's grunts, Jonouchi and Zack run away, however they're cornered by a pair of Neo Baron grunts who transform into Kurokage Troopers until Mitsuzane saves them. Personality Jonouchi is a calm-looking person and is a brilliant tactician, forming strategies of attack when the best means of winning are not available. This is shown when he attacks Team Gaim when Kouta is not around and suggesting he and Hase get their own Sengoku Drivers. Despite his confidence in strategy, he has no actual combat skills after becoming an Armored Rider due to his inexperience. This is proven during his battles against Ryugen and Bravo when he became a human shield for Kurokage. He is also a coward, hiding as Kurokage was being beaten by Bravo and preferring sneaky tactics. He is not very confident about going against long-range weapon Armored Riders like Ryugen and prefers to hide from gunfire. When everything is changed at the end of the Inves Game and a sudden appearance of the endless Inves come out of nowhere for the outbreak while seeing most of the Armored Riders trying to sacrifice themselves to defend the city, Jonouchi finally awakened his fighting spirit, overcoming his cowardliness. After completing his training, Jonouchi joins forces with the other Beat Riders in defending the city against the Inves invasion. His bravery was indeed getting stronger as he was willing to take on dozens of Inves along with Oren despite knowing that they have no chance of winning. Due to gaining a heroic spirit thanks to Oren, Jonouchi also developed regret, such as for Hase's downfall into an Inves and demise at the hands of Sid was his fault, as he is willingly to take responsibility for his cause. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Gridon is among the vast majority of Kamen Riders that are available in this arcade game. Notably, he is shown to use the Legend Rider Lockseed to assume Double Arms. acbcb8f75d1f1d4f63111e4a16775db5.jpg|Kamen Rider Gridon and Bravo card Kamen Rider Break Joker Kamen Rider Gridon appears as a playable character with other Riders and monsters in Kamen Rider Break Joker. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Gridon is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Arms As with the other Armored Riders that use Lockseeds, Kamen Rider Gridon/Kurokage's forms are called . By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, he can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: , , or . As Gridon, Jonouchi's Sengoku Driver plays European trumpet music and announces before every transformation, while his personal Lockseeds as Gridon are styled in pure English that is sung in a chorus-like manner. As Kurokage, Jonouchi's Sengoku Driver plays Japanese horagai music and announces before every transformation, while his personal Lockseeds are styled with a mix of Japanese words and English words. is Gridon's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Gridon's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Gridon's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. Gridon Faceplate.png|Rider Indicator - Donguri= Donguri Arms Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 203 cm *'Rider Weight': 110 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 8.9 t *'Kicking Power': 9.2 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 22 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 6.5 seconds is Gridon's acorn-based default form. Accessed through the Donguri Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. This form debuts in episode 5. While assuming Donguri Arms, Gridon dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Donkachi. If Gridon activates his Sengoku Driver's Sparking function, he can temporarily convert the Donguri Armor Part into its nut form and spin it to use as a shield for bouncing off enemy attacks. In this form, Gridon can throw punches stronger than both Gaim in Pine Arms and Baron in Banana Arms, though his kicking power is far weaker then the aforementioned Riders. As for his jumping height and running speed, they are the same as Gaim's in Pine Arms. Gridon is later further strengthened when his Sengoku Driver is replaced with an updated, refined model. This Arms has three finishing attacks. *Sengoku Driver finisher: ** : Gridon activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and spins at high speeds with the Donkachi held out. The spinning forms an acorn projection before Gridon knocks the opponent with a high-velocity hammer slam. ** : Gridon activates the Au Lait function on his Sengoku Driver and dives from above and strikes the enemy with the Donkachi. **Unnamed Rider Shooting: Gridon activates the Sparking function on his Sengoku Driver and swings the Donkachi, sending a pulse of energy at the target. Jonouchi loses access to Donguri Arms in a battle against Zack and Yoko, resulting in the destruction of his Donguri Lockseed and Sengoku Driver. Appearances: Gaim Episodes 5-7, Sengoku Movie Battle, Gaim 10, 11, 25, 32, 34, Gaim 39, 41, 44, Final Stage - Other= These Arms are normally used by a different Armored Rider. With the exception of Suika Arms, all of these forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. |-| 2= is Gridon's watermelon-based mecha form. Accessed through the Suika Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with an unspecified visor. Suika Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Gaim. While assuming Suika Arms, Gridon dons the and his Arms Weapon is currently unknown. This form can also interchange into three modes. * : Suika Arms' warrior mode, which equips Gridon with its main weapon for combat. * : Suika Arms' watermelon mode, which encases Gridon's entire body to use either for offensive/defensive purposes or as a mode of transportation. * : Suika Arms' flight mode, which allows Gridon to fire seed-like bullets from the fingertips. Suika Arms is the most massive Arms Change, and it shows by having the most monstrous punching and kicking power once in Yoroi Mode. Consequentially, it also has the worst jumping height in all of Rider history, and any Rider can practically outrun it. Though this is rendered moot thanks to Odama Mode and Gyro Mode. Also, after a utilization, the Suika Lockseed's color becomes grey, indicating that its energy is low and needs time to recharge back to its green color before it can be used again. This form is exclusive to Gaim Episode 34. - Matsubokkuri= Matsubokkuri Arms is Gridon's pine cone-based form. Accessed through the Matsubokkuri Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. Matsubokkuri Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Kurokage. While assuming Matsubokkuri Arms, Kurokage dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Kagematsu. - Kurumi= Kurumi Arms is Gridon's walnut-based form. Accessed through the Kurumi Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. Kurumi Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Knuckle. While assuming Kurumi Arms, Kurokage dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Kurumi Bombers. }} - Rider= The are forms based on past Kamen Riders. All of these forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. However, some of these forms are also used in the norm by other Armored and New Generation Riders. is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Double's CycloneJoker form that is accessed through the Double Lockseed. While assuming Double Arms, Gridon dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Trigger Magnum. This form is used by Gridon exclusively in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, having been used on-screen by Kamen Rider Ryugen in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. }} }} - Kurokage= is Kurokage's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Kurokage's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. Unlike the original Armored Riders, the Kurokage Troopers' Ride Wear isn't identifiable through their Sengoku Driver's faceplate due to using mass-produced Sengoku Drivers. As a result, the Rider Indicator is blank. However, it can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. Blank Faceplate.png|Blank Rider Indicator - Matsubokkuri= Matsubokkuri Arms Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 203 cm *'Rider Weight': 102 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 6 t *'Kicking Power': 10.2 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 26 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 6 seconds is Kurokage's cone-based armored default form. Accessed through the Matsubokkuri Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Matsubokkuri Arms, Kurokage dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Kagematsu. In this form, Kurokage's punching power is on par with that of Gaim in Ichigo Arms, and can kick at the same power as Gaim in all of his Arms. His jump height and running speed are slightly lower than Gaim in Orange Arms. After Jonouchi's own Sengoku Driver is destroyed, he attains the last remaining Kurokage Trooper Driver and becomes the second Armored Rider Kurokage in honor of Ryoji Hase's death. Unfortunately, the Driver is destroyed shortly afterwards by Kamen Rider Jam and the Grasshopper Monster. This form is exclusive to Gaim Episode 47. }} - Oren= "Oren Arms" A modified Lockseed created by Oren Pierre Alfonzo, it looks exactly like the regular Donguri Lockseed until Jonouchi attempts to insert it into the Driver. Rather than open, the lock plays a clip of Oren singing an off-key version of the normal Driver sound effect, opens on its own to reveal a picture of Oren's face and the inscription on its lower tab as any object will fall onto of his head. *In episode 17, inside the Charmant it drops a metal pan on Jonouchi's head while the Lockseed announces "Bakamon" followed by . Later, the lockseed plays Oren's version of "Never Give Up!" in a loud voice. *In episode 18, while trying to figure out which of his Lockseeds was the real one, he chooses poorly and picks the wrong one twice, resulting in multiple soda cans from a garbage man's bag dropping onto him, followed by Oren jump-kicking on him instantly upon finding him. When Oren finds out about the Beat Rider Team dance event, he mistakenly thinks that Jonouchi plans to take part in it too and slams his butt onto Jonouchi's face. ;Consequences Metal pan Arms.png|Metal pan dropping on Jonouchi's head Soda can Arms.png |Multiple soda cans dropping on Jonouchi's head Trash can Arms.png|A trash can covering Jonouchi's head }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device (Originally used the prototype version but later switched to a customized mass production version, until the latter was destroyed by Marika and Knuckle; later replaced with a normal mass production Driver providing the Kurokage base suit in the finale, though it is destroyed shortly after its first use.) *Lockseeds - Gives access to Gridon/Kurokage's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons **Gridon: ***Donkachi - Gridon Donguri Arms' personal weapon ***Kagematsu - Gridon Matsubokkuri Arms' personal weapon ***Kurumi Bombers - Gridon Kurumi Arms' personal weapon ***Trigger Magnum - Gridon Double Arms' personal weapon **Kurokage: ***Kagematsu - Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms' personal weapon ***Donkachi - Kurokage Donguri Arms' personal weapon ***Kurumi Bombers - Kurokage Kurumi Arms' personal weapons ***Blay Rouzer - Kurokage Blade Arms' personal weapon Vehicles *Lock Vehicles - Vehicles that unfold from special Lockseeds: **Rose Attacker - Kamen Rider Gridon's Rider Machine Behind the scenes Portrayal Hideyasu Jonouchi is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Gridon, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for Gremlin in Kamen Rider Wizard. Notes *Ryuta Tasaki, director for Kamen Rider Gaim, mentions in an interview that Gridon is popular among the staff and likes his little hammer. He also notes that he feels Gridon's character is one that adults will love and maybe even relate to.http://henshinjustice.com/2013/10/10/gaim-director-ryuta-tasaki-on-urobuchis-trap/ *Kamen Rider Gridon is the second Rider to use a hammer as its primary weapon after Kamen Rider Kiva Dogga Form, who wielded the Demon Iron Hammer Dogga Hammer. **Gridon is the first Rider, however, to use a hammer in his main form. group shot.]] *Of the first five Riders in Kamen Rider Gaim who were officially revealed, Gridon is the last to appear. However, unlike the other four, Gridon's identity was not revealed until after the premiere of Gaim. Though Gridon first appears in episode five, he technically appeared from the first week, being present in the opening sequence as well as the Gaim/'' '' Super Hero Time group shot, he was infact name-checked by Kouta in the out-of-continuity Hero Quick-List Challenge which was shown after the first episode. *His Rider name, Gridon, is taken from reversing the syllables of his main Lockseed (Donguri) and changing the emphasis, which is the reason why Jonouchi initially dislikes the name Gridon. *Gridon and Kurokage are the first Armored Riders in the series who are the leaders of Beat Rider teams to not be named after their teams. They're also the first to not be named by DJ Sagara. *Jonouchi as a Rider is very ironic as his Driver announces "Never Give Up" when he transforms, yet he tends to cower in fear whenever he engages in battle. However, as the series progresses, despite his heavy losses against Gaim, Bravo, and Zangetsu, Jonouchi refuses to quit being a Rider despite frequently cowering during battle, and even begged Oren to teach him to fight, which shows that in terms of character development, Jonouchi is slowly living up to his Driver's announcement. *Jonouchi is one of two Armored Riders to have a customized mass production Sengoku Driver, which retains the face plate used by his prototype Driver and maintaining the original Ride Wear suit. *Jonouchi is the only Rider in the Gaim series to never actually fight Kouta. *Gridon is the only Armored Rider not to fully utilize Suika Arms' true power as he was unable to control it once summoned. *Jonouchi's given name is one kanji change away from becoming . Legend Rider Lockseeds *The following Legend Rider Lockseeds are styled for Gridon, as well as Baron, Duke, and Idunn: **Black RX - "Son of the Sun!" **Shadow Moon - "King of Century!" **Blade - "Sword of Spa~de!" **Kiva - "King of the Vamp~ire!" **OOO - "Tatoba, Ta~To~Ba!" ***OOO Tajadol Combo - "Ta~Ja, Ta~Ja~Dol!" ***OOO Putotyra Combo - "Pu-To-Tyranno~Sau~rus!" **Ankh - "Happy Birth~day!" **Baron - "Knight of Ba~nana!" *In addition to the above Lockseeds, there are other Legend Rider Lockseeds are styled for Kurokage, as well as Gaim, Bujin Gaim, and Kamuro: **1 - "Waza no Ichigō, Let's go!" **2 - "Chikara no Nigō, Let's go!" **Riderman - "Kagakusha Met On!" **ZX - "Jūgō Cyborg Ninja! **Black - "Seiki Oh Black Sun!" **Shin - "Kaizou Heishi Level 3!" **J - "Shingeki Jumbo Formation!" **Shocker - "Jigoku no gundan on Parade! Eeeee!" **Great Leader - "Shihaisha of the World!" **Shocker Rider Number 1 - "Nise no Hero, Dead Go!" **Kabuto - "Ten no Michi My Way!" **Den-O - "Iza Climax!" ***Den-O Climax Form - "Denkamori Climax!" **Decade - "Hakaisha on the Road!" **Skull - "Otoko-michi Hardboiled!" **Fourze - "Seishun Switch On!" (Despite being canonically used by Zangetsu) **Wizard - "Shabadoobi Showtime!" ***Wizard Infinity Style - "Kirakira Infinity!" **Gaim - "Fruits Gaim/Yoroi Musha on Parade!" **Drive - "Hitoppashiri iza Together!" Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **3-7, 10-13, 17, 18, 20, 25, 32-34, 36-39, 41, 42, 44-47 *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Movie Battle'' *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle'' *''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Knuckle'' References See also *Ryoji Hase - Original Kamen Rider Kurokage in Kamen Rider Gaim ru:Хидеясу Джоночи Category:Gaim Characters Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Rival Category:Beat Riders Category:Heroes Category:Allies